Frigus
by alwaysx4
Summary: Another drabble: Kensi & Deeks have to go shopping for more beer, as Hetty's party has run out.


**Author's note: **Another drabble, that turned out to be kind of shallow - for some reason I couldn't really do much with this line. Maybe it's my lack of creativity at the moment or the right idea just didn't pop right up - whatever the reason I still hope you enjoy this little story.

* * *

Kensi & Deeks have to go shopping for more beer, as Hetty's party has run out.

* * *

It was a beautiful and clear night. Barely 10 o'clock. The night was still young and the party's volume still low. She had just invited a handful of people. Well..maybe both handful. However, it was still very quiet. The people weren't drinking too much and judging from their behavior, most were in a very good mood. It was just a little housewarming party she hadn't even want to throw. But, once again, her team had convinced her. She had well trained agents; seductive and convincing.

Hetty had been convinced that someone would break something – so she had hidden her antique items in her bedroom. However, she had still made some bets with Sam and Callen. They were convinced nothing could go wrong, Hetty, on the other hand, wasn't quite so sure.

"Come on, Hetty. What you've got to lose?" Sam had started to convince her.

"Anything breaks, you pay, Mr. Hanna" she had stated and before Sam had been able to answer, Callen had made the deal.

Now here they were, people entering her new house; people in her living room, her tiny backyard and her even tinier kitchen. The little house had character but it was little after all. Not like her other ones. Not like the big one next to the beach with the pool and the crazy big garden which blended in with the beach. But still, this one might be her favorite. Maybe that was why Hetty had agreed to throw a housewarming party. She was proud to have found this place.

She was just entering the kitchen when she saw someone placing cakes and dishes on the kitchen counter.

"Ms. Blye, what a nice gesture." she smiled at her female agent and attempted to help her but Kensi refused.

"I'm good, thanks." she placed the last cake on the counter. "They aren't all from me. Just that one over there. I took it from your guests and thought I could help you organize the food a little." she smiled at the short lady and had to laugh as Hetty's face softened and a simple laugh escaped her mouth.

"Thank you, Kensi. I have no idea how to organize the food, or the drinks – nothing." said the older woman and opened the refrigerator.

"Oh, bugger" she murmured and let the door swing open so Kensi could see the big catastrophe.

"No beer? Really?" Kensi seemed upset and surprised at the same time. "Hetty, you can't throw a party without beer or alcohol in general." she laughed and closed the refrigerator again.

"Well, Mr. Hanna said I shouldn't buy too much beer because there would also be champagne and punch." Hetty confessed and smiled poorly.

"So,...how much exactly did you buy?" Kensi asked carefully and watched Hetty frown as to remember the number of beer she had bought.

"I think 30? 40, maybe" again she seemed to feel embarrassed because she hadn't known better. She was an outstanding agent, but a horrible hostess.

"You do realize, that you invited over 40 people, right?" Kensi smiled and shook her head.

"You can go buy more, right Ms. Blye?" Hetty started and Kensi frowned.

"Wow, Hetty. I don't know...it's a lot of beer, I-" she tried to talk Hetty out of it but it was of not use.

"Take your partner with you, Ms. Blye. I'm sure he can help you with whatever you might not be able to do or carry yourself" her boss grinned and looked at her as if she was expecting Kensi to say 'yes' and leave.

"Okay, Hetty, don't worry. I'll take care of it. Just let me-"

"There you are" a familiar voice interrupted her and judging from the tone she was sure he had at least had a beer and one or two glasses of punch – not a good combination for him as she recalled from the last time he had had punch.

"Mr. Deeks, are you drunk?" Hetty asked uncertain as if to trust her ears or better walk out of the kitchen and just forget what she had seen.

"We will take care of it, Hetty. Don't worry" Kensi assured and smiled at Hetty.

"Uh-hu, I'm sure you will. Thank you, Ms. Blye"

After Hetty left the kitchen, Kensi turned around to face her slightly drunk partner, who was now leaning in to hug her.

"You must be kidding" she quickly pushed him away and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Deeks!"

"I'm good, Kens" he smiled, taking her hands in his and kissing them. "I was just kidding. I wanted to see Hetty's face" he grinned and she knew he was telling the truth. He know sounded sober again. "I barely finished my beer"

She grinned back and placed a tender kiss on his cheek, but not without making sure no one would see it.

"Good, because we have to go buy some more." she revealed to him and made him frown. "Hetty just bought 40 bottles. We need more." she quickly added and he nodded.

"Yeah, we do. Forty? Really?" he grinned but was ready to go beer hunting with her.

"Well, lets go" she took his hand, made her way through the crowd in the living room towards the entrance door and sighed as they reached the cold winter air.

* * *

He kept looking at her and she kept ignoring him.

"Shut up" she simply said, grinning and rubbing her hands against each other. It was freezing outside and because she had known that there was a supermarket around the corner she had suggested for them to walk. Unluckily, it had already closed and instead of walking back and taking the car, again, she had suggested to walk because at that time she hadn't realized how cold it was.

That had been about an hour ago. They had found five supermarkets which had all been closed already and it was getting colder with every second that passed by. And even though she was wearing boots, pants, her own coat and Deeks' pullover under her coat she was still freezing.

"I didn't say a word" he grinned back and stopped, forcing her to stop as well and turn to face him.

Gently he took her hands in his and tried to warm them up as much as his cold hands possibly could.

"There's a gas station" he stated, nodding at something that was behind her but she was too cold and too lazy to turn around and look at it.

"Is there still light?" she ask, her legs moving as if she needed a toilet. He nodded and she sighed out of relief and the air that came out of her mouth froze in front of her eyes. "Good, lets go there" she murmured and again he had to grin. "Don't say it" she threatened him, took his hand and started walking again.

They almost ran the last few meters into the bright building. Entering it they realized that it wasn't much warmer inside than outside. But at least there was light, and a toilet.

"I'll be right back" he kissed her cheek and left her to choose the beer.

"Okay" she whispered, looked at him as he walked away and then looked around the room.

It wasn't big, the counter was tiny, actually. Besides from that there were about five rows filled with sweets and chips and other eatable things Kensi had never even heard about. She concentrated on the beer. There were barely three different brands in the shelf and she sighed as she turned around to the counter in order to ask if that was all, and had to learn that the seller was way over seventy years old and had probably no idea.

She was just about to pick one when her phone rang.

"You guys making out or what?" Callen's voice came through before she could even properly answer the phone. Kensi hesitated, hoping for him to be just kidding. No one knew about them, did they?

"What?" she tried to sound offended but failed in her attempt and instead concentrated on the real problem. "We found a gas station – there problem is that they just sale cheap beer. How you guys doing?"

She heard a laughter and then she heard Callen talk to somebody.

"Miss Blye?" Hetty's voice sounded through and Kensi's heart skipped a beat – did Hetty know?

They hadn't been together – officially – for more than just a week. Since Thanksgiving which they had celebrated at her mom's house and to which they had invited Sam and his family, Callen, Eric and Nell, Hetty and Deeks. They had talked a lot, alone outside in the cold, and it had been beautiful and intimate but they hadn't kissed until they had been back at his apartment – so no one knew, right?

"Kensi?" Hetty's voice sounded through the phone again and she shivered as her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hetty. Yes?" she quickly answered and looked to the bathroom in which Deeks was still in. It felt like more than half an hour had passed when in reality it had just been a few minutes.

"Miss Blye, I'm afraid we sent two young men to get the beer as you didn't come back and they are already back." Hetty started and she sounded ashamed. Sam had probably made her send the other two guys. "We tried to call you but you didn't answer"

Quickly she took the phone off her ear and looked at it – 5 missed calls.

"It was cold and we kept talking – I didn't hear it, I'm sorry" Kensi answered honestly and then turned away from the shelf, almost running into her partner. "Gooosh you scared me" she whispered and punched him in a joyful way.

"Are you alright, Miss Blye?" again the old woman's voice interrupted her and she nodded as if Hetty were to see her through the phone.

"Yes. I am" she looked at Deeks and shook her head, leaving him to wonder as to why. "We'll be there soon" she then told Hetty before hanging up.

"What?" Deeks frowned at her, motioning towards the beer. "What about the beer?" he asked remembering the ice cold hour they had just put behind them.

"Turns out someone was quicker than us" she grinned at him and then stepped closer, touching his shoulder and looking at his mouth – and then into his eyes. "Lets head back"

He softly grabbed her wrist as she was about to turn away and walk out of the gas station.

"Actually" he started and forced her to face him by pulling her closer to him. "We could head home and drink a beer there – what do you say?"

"And leave Hetty and the rest of the team to wonder where we are? Callen will think his suggestion was right" she playfully stated and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. "Lets go, we can still head home and get a beer later, as well" she smiled, her forehead resting on his as his head had come down to meet hers.

"What suggestion?" he quickly asked but she simply smiled and opened the door, motioning to leave with her. "Honey? Princess? Sweet-cheeks?" he started as to make her tell him what Callen had said.

"Fern?"

* * *

**I will be uploading some other drabbles in the next few days and my other fic and I hope my creativity finds its way back to me ****_soon_****!**


End file.
